Que ha pasado?
by E.T wolf howl
Summary: nuevos misterios tendrán que enfrentar las tortugas, así como viajes repentinos, asesinatos y romances que despecionan
1. El inicio

Donnie estaba preparándose para una cita con Abril. Consiguió un traje de gala muy elegante, la esperaba en el edificio Ballerly, estaba dispuesto a declararle su amor, había esperado ese día. Ensayaba las palabras con las que intentaría seducir a Abril, aseguraba que su aliento fuera un fresco aroma, la mesa en la cual planeaba esa romántica cena era completamente elegante , era una cena muy bien planeada...una vajilla de lo mas fina y preciosa, la comida era unos platillos elegantes entre ellos los preferidos de Abril, la esperaban un gran ramo de rosas rojas tan frescas que parecían recién florecidas del mes de Abril en un prado en el que los rayos del sol iluminan y acompañados con ese roció de agua que les daba cierto brillo que enfocaba el fuerte rojo de los pétalos.

Pasaban los minutos y Donnie la esperaba con mucho entusiasmo. Se preocupaba el que no llegara pues su presencia es lo que mas anhelaba. Recibió una llamada de ella.

Donnie-Te estoy esperando linda, tardaras mucho?

Abril-No podre ir, a sucedido algo.

Donnie-que, que puede ser mas importante que esto?

Abril-es difícil de explicar...no tengo tiempo de ir, y dudo que nos volvamos a ver pronto...no me busques o correrás un gran riesgo, espero que cuando vuelva podamos tener esa cena que me prometiste y que yo te prometí asistir

Donnie-Que? que te pasa

Abril-No puedo hablar mucho adiós...

-Que estas haciendo?- Sono una voz misteriosa...era gruesa a juzgar por el volumen era un hombre, pero quien fue?

Donnie-Abril...Abril!

Donnie volvió a marcar varias veces pero los intentos fueron inútiles pues el numero estaba fuera de servicio. Lanzo su T-phone y empezó a golpear todo incluso al golpear la mesa...los cubiertos y los trozos rotos de la vajilla se enterraron en las manos de Donnie dejando así manchas de sangre en el mantel, tiro la mesa...no le importo nada...se podría decir que estaba como rafa cuando le dan esos ataques de ira.

Tomo la tortu-moto y se fue enfurecido a la alcantarilla, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban concentrarse en el camino...no tomo en cuenta de que era una de esas horas en el que el trafico en NY se concentraba mas, estuvo apunto de ser arrollado por un trailer de cargamento de cubierto para comida china.

Llego a la alcantarilla, atravesó su laboratorio y vio una foto de Abril, la miro fijamente y maldijo su nombre. Paso por la sala.

Mike-Hola hermano! como te fue en tu cita?

Rafa-Seguramente fracaso de nuevo- lo dijo con un tono burlón

Donnie (frunció el ceño) -Si no tienen nada inteligente que decir mejor no hablen, no entiendo como es que los soporto

Todos se miraron confundidos, se suponía que debía estar alegre por la noche pasaría con Abril, las preguntas los intrigaban, la curiosidad los derroto y fueron a preguntarle lo que había pasado.

Donatello se dirigió a su cuarto pues era obvio que sus hermanos le preguntarían la razón de su estado, el sabia que su comportamiento no era normal ni bueno para el, intento relegarse, se metió a la bañera quitándose el traje de gala que había rentado, caía el agua el agua y una gran nube de vapor se expandió por todos lados. El entro mientras oía como sus hermanos tocaban la puerta, no tenia la intención de abrirles, se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar mientras las gotas de agua caían por todo su cuerpo, decepcionado seria la palabra correcta

"HE SIDO UN TONTO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, ELLA NO ME QUIERE Y SOLO ME VERA COMO UN SIMPLE MUTANTE FEO, VERDOSO, SOLO ME USA PARA PROTEGERLA DEL KRANG...PERO DE QUIEN HABRÁ SIDO ESA VOZ"

Confundido entre esas preguntas, la decepción es lo único que nublaba su mente de lo que en realidad ocurrió...pero ¿que ocurrió?.

Fuera de este problema, los hermanos de Donnie lo esperaban afuera. No habían cumplido con el patrullaje nocturno...

Rafa-Ya vayámonos, el no va a salir de hay en un buen rato

Mike-Pero que habrá pasado? yo quiero saber, el se veía un poco deprimido

Leo-Rafa tiene razón, deberíamos irnos-

Mike- por que la prisa?

Leo- no por nada es solo que no me gusta faltar al patrullaje

Rafa-Deberíamos irnos, el no saldrá hasta mañana...bueno eso espero

Mike-Pero el esta triste

Leo-Con mas razón aun...deberíamos darle su espacio...ya déjalo y vayamos

Se fueron en el tortu-movil, no tardaron nada puesto que Leo manejo a toda prisa, llegaron justo frente al restaurante de Murakami como si ese hubiera sido el punto acordado de parada. Leo tenia un comportamiento demasiado raro.

Leo-Bien llegamos, este es el plan nos separaremos para buscar a kar...cof...cof...quise decir...para buscar algún krang o un ninja del clan del pie, jeje...es que creo que me estoy enfermando

Mike- Genial! finalmente alguien se equivoca y no fui yo

Rafa sospechaba que algo pasaba con Leo, el jamas había pedido separase, todos esto planes raros empezaron desde la semana pasada pero no le tomo mucha importancia pues pensó que era idea de Splinter.

Leo se escondió en las sombras y así dejo a sus hermanos atrás, el tenia planes muy aparte de su vida con su familia...al parecer alguien lo esperaba. Llego al lugar donde parecía que era su destino.

-Creí que no vendrías-una voz perdida sonó de las sombras

Leo-no sabes lo difícil que es tener 4 miradas que vigilen a todas horas, pero no hay nada que me impidiera venir

-Te quedaras mucho-

Leo-eso espero...pero podrías salir para que hablemos mejor

-Como gustes- Sono el sonido de una armadura caer fijamente al suelo

Leo-Wow! pero que?...-

Mientras tanto ...El t-phoen de Donnie sonó

Donnie-Abril!-dijo con un tono entusiasta

Rafa-Si me vuelves a confundir con una mujer te juro que no amaneces vivo-

Donnie-Ahhh...hola Rafa-dijo con un tono de decepción

Rafa-Esperabas la llamada de alguien mas... se que te sientes deprimido pero es urgente que vengas,

Donnie-Pero...-

Rafa- Es algo sobre...no te puedo decir necesito que vengas tu mismo a averiguarlo.


	2. La carta

Donnie llego con Rafael, el tenia una nota muy importante que entregarle...se la logro dar unas horas antes de que el lo llamara, ella parecía estar muy nerviosa pues cuando se lo dijo estaba muy pálida como si acabara de ver un alma en pena pasando frente a ella. Intento ser de lo mas cuidadosa cuando se la dio

Abril-Rafa...necesito que le des esta carta a Donnie, es muy importante y nadie debe saber que nosotros tuvimos esta conversación, protegela con tu vida y no dejes que caiga en otras manos que no sean las de Donnie

Rafa-Pero que tiene de importante est...

Abril-Protegela, depende de ti mi vida, estoy confiando plenamente mi vida en ti, asegúrate de q llegue a Donnie y si en 2 meses no vuelvo, lee la carta y por favor búscame pero no dejes que Donnie valla contigo. No dejes que me busque jamas entendiste. Te mandare un mensaje y te lo explicare todo (tomo su mano como un ultimo acto de amistad) fue un gusto conocerte, y espero volverte a ver en breve

Ella se fue a toda prisa, Rafael pensativo y con una gran tentación de abrir esa carta...que secretos tenia esa chica en el que una vida esta en riesgo..."NO HAGAS ALGO DE LO QUE DESPUÉS TE ARREPIENTAS" llamo a Donnie inmediatamente, en lo que el llegaba recibió el dichoso mensaje solo que este numero venia de un numero desconocido, no tenia nada que perder al leerlo y aun así con solo una palabra se destruiría. Se quedo impresionado al leer el texto y comprendió lo valiosa que era esa carta...pero ¿que decía?

Leonardo había salido a escondidas con la linda kunoichi que daba un gran ejemplo de liderazgo, es posible que el odio mutuo se convirtiera en afecto positivo mutuo...se la pasaban el tiempo como un pareja lo haría, aunque ellos compartían gustos y conocimientos sobre armas, katas técnicas de combate e.t.c lo mas interesante para estos es que era un amor secreto, cuidar el mas mínimo detalle de sospechas mas que un problema era un pequeña aventura.

Aunque no cuidaron ese pequeño detalle, esa mente ingeniosa para el sigilo y el silencio en las sombras (ley de ninja) ese pequeño detalle que creían no tener algún mínimo interés..."RAFAEL" muy lejos de la promesa que le hizo a Abril el tenia mucho tiempo para pensar en su hermano y la mala actuación de querer esconder algo sin dejar rastro.

Mike estaba preocupado por lo que estaba pasando pero fuera de eso, fue al muelle a tratar de encontrar una solución en eso escucho ruidos, un hombre estaba abordando un taxi, llevaba un maletín con el, abrió la puerta y logro ver a Abril...salto con una de sus técnicas de parkour pero el hombre logro presentir sus intenciones así que acelero el paso al igual que el auto. Mike frunció el ceño pero por fortuna logro tomar del suelo una memoria que al parecer se callo del maletín mal cerrado que el sospechoso hombre tenia.

Donnie llego al lugar acordado, vio a rafa con una mirada perturbada mientras miraba su t-phone

Donnie-Rafa? me querias para algo?

Rafa- No me preguntes como pero esto...esto...solo leelo


End file.
